


Know Who You Are

by Jevvica



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevvica/pseuds/Jevvica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chances are that someone out there knows who you are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know Who You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: First ever drabble, 100 words exactly. They’re kinda fun, but harder than I anticipated. I own very little and absolutely nothing related to NCIS:LA.

“But I don’t know who I am!”

“So?”

“It’s kind of a big deal, Sam.”

“We don’t know what the ‘G’ stands for.  So what?  I know who you are.”  G looked at Sam.

“How’s that?”

“You’re a pain in my ass.   My children love you. You don’t sleep enough.  You eat too much Mexican.  You try to keep too many secrets and that makes you a crappy partner sometimes.   But you’re my best friend.  I know who you are.”

“You got some of that wrong.”  Sam lifted an eyebrow, but G smiled his acceptance.  “But not the important parts.”


End file.
